Ashurena
Ashurena also known as the Goddess of Dawn is a character in the ''Fire Emblem'' series. She is the creator of Tellius as well as the original form of both Ashera and Yune. She split herself into her two other selves around eight hundred years before the events of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance in order to free herself from her emotions, which she blamed as the cause of the disasters she unleashed upon the world. History Long before any life existed on Tellius, Ashurena descended upon the world, which was only composed of water and created multiple continents. She enjoyed her world but over thousands of years she grew lonely so she created life. Even if she was now not alone, no life was able to understand her until the Zunanma, a race of intelligent beings evolved from the various animals without Ashurena's influence. They loved and worshipped her, thus refering to her as the Goddess of Dawn and over time the Zunanma evolved into both the Beorc and the Laguz. The growing differences between the tribes gave rise to pride in one's birthright, which eventually became racism. The Goddess then gave them their names of Beorc and Laguz to make them see that they were all special to her but instead of appeasing them it gave rise to even more conflict now that they could put a name on their enemies and themselves. Soon a full blown war between all the mortals started. Ashurena felt powerless to stop them and her emotions went out of control causing a Great Flood to occur and leaving only the continent of Tellius above the water by the end of it. Ashurena was horrified by what her powers caused her to do accidently and decided to get rid of her emotions to protect the world. Her emotions were expelled and took the form of Yune, the Goddess of Chaos, her emotionless body was left behind as a pure logical being that became known as Ashera, the Goddess of Order. Ashera through her logical thinking wanted to get rid of Yune to make any trace of her old self disappear from the world. She sent her three heroes after her but after concerting they asked a fourth person, Lehran, to seal her in a medaillon. They then made a covenant with Ashera by telling her that they have begun to notice that she was changing and that they wanted to negociate a deal that would show her that Ashurena is needed by her world. Ashera exprimed her doubts but accepted the proposal due to her trust in her heroes and Lehran. Both her and Yune would sleep for a hundred years and if the world was freed from war in their abscence they would agree to become Ashurena once more. If the entire continent was engulfed in war, Ashera would wake up and destroy everything before moving to a new world. If Yune was to be waken up by the Galdr of Release in case of emergency over the state of the world, they would discuss what to do with the world before passing down their judgement. 800 years after the covenant was made, Yune was awoken by Micaiah as a result of the events of both Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Ashera awakes and after consulting with Dheginsea, the last of her living heroes, she decide to petrify every Laguz and Beorc in the world as punishement for failling to maintain peace for even 200 years. Yune helps the party reaching Ashera and destroy her body, freeing the petrified mortals that weren't protected by Yune nor Branded. Yune then disappear, vowing to return to protect the world in the future now that she is able to reunite with Ashera. One thousand two hundred years after the events of Radiant Dawn, Ashunera finally returns to Tellius and once again watches over it as the creator. In this scene, she has her first spoken dialogue in the game in a conversation with a fully healed Lehran who has waited over a thousand years for her return and once again serves as her companion. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Deities